


너와 나의 Promise

by ridingwaves



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheesy, Cliche, Crying, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Seonghwa is Jongho's fake parent, The Author Waxes Poetry on Choi Jongho, other members are mentioned, sunset, ugly tears, who threatens San
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridingwaves/pseuds/ridingwaves
Summary: A surprise proposal.





	너와 나의 Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Confession: this idea popped into my head as I was shaving my legs
> 
> * awkward silence *
> 
> This fic is me loving and going off a spiral about my son, Jongho, my pure baby, the light of my life with a voice that sounds like molten gold and- I really should stop doing this.
> 
> Title is from 'Promise' by ATEEZ.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I hope it's good!

“And you’re absolutely sure that this guy is free on Friday?”

 

“Yes.” Shuffling. “I checked with my friend yesterday and he confirmed it.”

 

“That’s great then!” Pause. “He’s good at what he does, right?”

 

“Definitely. My friend says that he used to work at a restaurant he worked at a few years back and would occasionally perform for the customers. Apparently, he was very popular. He’s a music teacher or something these days, so I’m pretty sure he’s good.”

 

“Okay, that’s good. Thank you for arranging this so quickly.”

 

“No problem. Good luck, I hope it goes well!”

 

 _So do I_ , thought San, as he said his goodbye. He knew that he had planned as perfectly as he could, but he was still unsure about how Jongho might react, how the day would go. His worries weren’t unusual, he knew, seeing as proposing marriage was a pretty big decision.

 

San had been planning this for months. He still remembered when it first hit him, the moment he realised that Jongho was _his person_ , the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

 

It had been a sunny day and they were out with their group of friends, on a picnic. Towards the end of the day, Mingi had pulled Jongho into a headlock, assisting Yunho, the mastermind, in lifting the youngest up from the ground for a good minute until he agreed that he had the best hyungs ever.

 

(That admission would not have come out of the man voluntarily: he would have had to either be a) very drunk, b) stoned, or c) threatened, as he claimed Mingi and Yunho had done)

 

He had spent the next ten minutes pouting at the grass, refusing to play along with the others. But when San had sat next to him, two cotton candies in hand, the younger boy had perked up and tackled him with a bear hug that lasted for a minute. San managed to save one of the candies and they had shared it as they watched the sun set. In that moment, San realised and accepted the fact that he was excited to spend the rest of his life with the man, something he had never seriously thought of until then. He had panicked that night but when he woke up to Jongho singing his favourite song and found himself smiling instead of being annoyed, he decided that life was great and that he had to start planning a proposal.

 

They had never sat down to discuss marriage. Moving in together had happened naturally. Neither of them had planned to ask the other. Once they realised that a lot of San’s clothes were at Jongho’s place, they figured that they might as well live together. It was not a big moment and their friends were not particularly surprised.

 

(In fact, the only comments they got was Wooyoung’s “Fucking _finally_.” and Seonghwa’s (dramatic) warnings to San, that he mustn’t ‘defile’ his ‘precious and pure child’ (Cue: snort))

 

Being engaged would be a serious commitment, a lot more serious than moving in together. San was prepared but nerves and anxiety were unavoidable evils that kept him up at night. He planned to take Jongho to the old park near their house, the place where they had first kissed, and surprise him with the ring as they watched the sunset. It was not too much but it was romantic. Very cliched, and thus, would definitely make Jongho cry and hit San for making him cry with a cheesy proposal.

(Jongho always made fun of cliched things. But San had caught him crying over too many cheesy movies to believe that he actually hated them)

 

On The Day, San was worked up. He couldn’t stay still for long enough to actually concentrate on anything. He didn’t have much to arrange, he knew, but just the thought of proposing made him feel all sorts of nervous and excited. He had not told any of their friends yet. He wanted the moment for himself, for a while. He was selfish like that.

 

Jongho had to leave early for work that day since the trainees he was handling were supposed to train each other, bringing to the table their own tricks and tips. Jongho worked at KQ Entertainment as a vocal trainer. He tried to make training as enjoyable as possible, knowing that the trainees would have to go through a lot of rough times and not-so-great treatment. His job, singing, and San were probably top three on his list of favourite things.

(San would never say that out loud though. He knew that his boyfriend would disagree and say that his job, singing, and _Yeosang hyung_ were his top three favourite things or something like that, knowing that San would be jealous. He knew that they had been in a relationship years before Jongho and him were a thing, but that didn’t stop him from being jealous from time to time. So maybe he was possessive, sue him: Jongho was a treasure and he was whipped)

 

Time seemed to move way too quickly that day. He could have sworn that it had only just been 1 pm but now it was already 4.45. He checked his bag to see if he had everything: the ring, a small gift for the singer guy who had refused to accept money (apparently, he loved cheesy stuff and his friend informed him that he was stubborn about doing it for free), water, chocolates, and his mobile.

 

He was supposed to meet the singer guy by 4.50 so that they could decide where they would hide. He had not been able to meet him before since both of them had a busy schedule. Jongho would get back home at 5. He always left early on Fridays and San had promised that he would come home early that day, since he had been working overtime for the past few weeks.

 

He would casually mention going to the park. Jongho would agree since he loved sunsets. And then God should probably take the wheel because San was not prepared for the rest. As he locked the door, he could feel his hearting beating faster than normal. He tried to calm himself as he walked down the steps and walked to the park. Breathing exercises did _not_ help him.

 

The park was five minutes away from their place so he reached it almost too quickly. He took in a deep breath as he stepped in. Too many thoughts and the butterflies in his stomach made it impossible for him to think straight. He tried to get a grip as he jumped a few times. His hands seemed to have a mind of their own: they punched the air enough times until it hurt. He took one long breath before turning around when he heard footsteps.

 

And promptly choked.

 

“Sanie?” Jongho looked shocked.

 

San was pretty sure that he had disconnected from reality. He knew that there was no one else around because that park was never used. It was an old place with weeds and overgrowth that discouraged parents from bringing children and elders preferred to go the other, bigger park that was only ten minutes away. The only reason he and Jongho knew of this park was because they had stumbled upon it after a wonderful date and had watched the sunset, right after which they had kissed for the first time.

 

The point was, it was obvious why Jongho was here. To serenade.

 

San had not thought that this would happen. His friend had told him that the singer was a teacher so how could he have even had an inkling of doubt that it could be his boyfriend?

 

He opened and closed his mouth, trying to come up something, anything. He could always pretend to have randomly come to the park. Or he could say that he had come there to help a colleague out in proposing to his girlfriend.  

 

(That probably wouldn’t work, seeing as Jongho knew all of his work – friends)

 

“San, why are you here?” Jongho sounded confused but his voice had gone up a pitch. “Are _you_ the mysterious Mr. Choi?”

 

“I – uh – what mysterious, who?” Not his best response, but his brain had stopped working the second he had seen his boyfriend.

 

(Partly because he was shocked but also, Jongho looked beautiful. And hot. Even after all these years of being his friend and then his boyfriend, San could not understand how the man managed to look so charming and perfect, and _how did he end up with the most amazing human being ever?_

Seonghwa had said that it was out of sheer luck and that no one could possibly deserve Jongho and San agreed wholeheartedly)

 

“Oh my gosh, you are!” Jongho’s face had turned red and San was pretty sure that he could see tears. Not that he wasn’t crying.

 

“Okay, yeah.” He admitted, “And you’re the mysterious singer guy.”

 

“What are you – are you really going to –” Those were definitely tears.

 

“Babe, I.” He couldn’t form the right words but he was there, this was the moment. “Yeah. Yeah, I guess I _am_.” And then he dropped down on one knee, bringing out the box from his bag, “Jongho, honey, I love you. You are the best thing that has happened to me. I still don’t understand how I managed to win you over, I don’t know how I got so lucky but I know that by some luck, fate, destiny, I’ve found you, I’ve managed to make you fall in love back. I –” He broke off with a half – sob, half – laugh as he saw Jongho cry in earnest, small sounds escaping him that he was pretty sure his boyfriend was trying to control, “Hey, it’s okay to cry when the love of your life is proposing, you know.” He said, jokingly, as he stood up and took one of his boyfriend’s hand and placed it on his chest.

 

Jongho simply stared at him, the expression on his face partly shocked and partly hopeful.

 

“Since you already know what I was planning, all that is left right now is the question, I think.” He smiled, hopefully reassuringly, “Choi Jongho,” His voice was definitely going to crack, “will you marry me?” He whispered the last four words as it finally hit him that _this_ was happening, that it was no longer just in his head.

 

(And yes, his voice did crack)

 

“Yes.” Jongho whispered, bringing his other hand forward, placing it on the ring, “Yes, yes, a thousand times, I cannot believe this is happening, is this real?” he sounded a little hysterical in the end as he started laughing.

 

“Yeah,” Said San, tears clouding his vision even as he tried to blink them away, “it’s all real. So real.”

 

And so unreal.

 

He fumbled with the box in his hand before he pulled out the ring. He took his boyfriend, his _fiancé’s,_ hand and slid the ring in.

 

And then they were kissing. It was kind of gross, with tears and snot and San dropped the box as he brought Jongho closer by the waist.

 

It was euphoric.

 

The day had certainly not gone the way he had planned but San couldn’t bring himself to feel bad about it. As they sat together in their bench, watching the sunset, San felt content. It had been messy but it had ended perfectly.

 

("You finally grew a pair!" Jung Wooyoung was a pain in the backside.

"If you dare hurt my son, I'll crush your teeth and your spinal cord." The fact that Seonghwa could say that with a sweet smile scared San.

"Shut up, hyungs." Said Jongho as he smiled at San, amused by his rapidly paling face. "Don't look so scared, it's not like you'll give him an opportunity to carry out his threat."

"That still doesn't make it less scary." He mumbled, pulling his fiancé into a hug. 

"Baby." Yeosang snorted. San poked his tongue out at the other man and pulled Jongho closer)

**Author's Note:**

> That has been An Attempt. A Rushed Attempt.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
